1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a website browsing method.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Websites are recently actively being browsed using mobile communication terminals such as cell phones. Such websites include sites that distribute data described in a markup language (description format) such as cHTML (Compact HyperText Markup Language) being a simplified language for cell phones, sites that distribute both of data described in HTML (HyperText Markup Language) or the like for personal computers and data described in cHTML, and so on. It is common practice for cell phone users to designate an address of a site for cell phones to browse a website. On the other hand, some types of cell phones are equipped with a full browser function to permit access to data described in HTML. Use of the cell phones of this type permits the users to access sites for personal computers as well. A technique for adapting for types of websites is a communication device for storing and sharing a URL between web browsers when accepting a user's switch instruction between the web browsers, as described in Patent Document 1 below.
The recent diversification of communication networks has made a single cell phone connectible not only to mobile communication networks but also to wireless LAN networks. This diversification of connection forms permits the users to enjoy both of an advantage of capability of ensuring continuity of communication through the use of the mobile communication network during movement in a wide range, and an advantage of capability of increasing a communication rate in transmission of large-volume data through the use of the wireless LAN network. A control device described in Patent Document 2 below is a technique developed with focus on this diversification of connection forms. This control device automatically changes a configuration of a web browser according to a form of a network currently connected.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-350831
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-265123